


little indestructible locked box

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, LBGT themes, Metaphors, hes trying but he doesnt really get it, this post was mostly just practice for me to try and explain the closet again to my biological bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: this is basically to explain what it feels like to be in the closet. ive been there.





	little indestructible locked box

OK, pretend for a minute you have a little indestructible locked box, you cant get rid of it no matter how hard you try, you throw it out it comes back the very next day in the exact spot it was found and you know if your family/friends ever found you with this little black box you'll be ridiculed and shamed by some, some people will completely leave your lives because now they know you have that box, others wont care and some will even offer to help take care of the box, so you have to think very carefully on who you want to show it too, and ask yourself who are you willing to risk? you want to be able to take the box places or leave it out in the open, but there is no gaurentee on how people will react to the box. so you hide it in the darkest places you can find inside your house, so no one will ever find it even though it tears you apart inside to do so, that is what being in the closet feels like to many people. so next time you feel like judging someone or outing someone for something they have no control over, think of that little locked box and what it would do to your life if someone found it. hope this helps whoever wants to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of accidentally outed myself to what essentially is a step-family, by leaving a certain artical of clothing where they could find it. i just want to see if this metaphor works for people who dont understand what being in the closet is like.


End file.
